1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for the securement of a hatch cover over an opening, particularly an opening in a railroad hopper car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous designs exist in the prior art for securing a hatch cover over an opening in a railway car. However, the hatch covers in the prior art are generally constructed from relatively expensive materials, making replacement of the hatch covers costly. Also, replacement of the hatch cover in these designs is generally rendered difficult by the hatch cover being rigidly affixed to the rest of the hatch sealing apparatus. Some designs, such as U.S. Patent Nos. 4,179,999 and 4,248,160, have disclosed apparatus for sealing a hatch cover over an opening wherein the hatch cover has mounting flanges thereon for hinged mounting of the cover to the body of the railway car. These mounting flanges are vulnerable to damage.